Dawn of The Night
by SaneLilies
Summary: Everyone has a reason why they think of love so positively or negatively. Everyone has a past they don't wanna speak about. All those people just happen to be stuck in the London Institute (a boarding school) for the summer. As the only company for each other, the inhabitants begin to open up, discover, and fall in love.
1. Needing A Friend

"I can't believe I'm stuck here!" Nate Gray growled.

"It's only for the summer," Tessa Gray reminded him.

"And then another year stuck in The London Institute," her brother retorted.

Tessa said, "Well, it's your own fault you failed senior year."

Nate growled again, but this time at her. "Shut up," he threatened her. Tessa decided to obey since Nate had been drinking a lot lately since he failed senior year. The London Institute was a boarding school in the London country side. The headmistress was Charlotte Fairchild who was kind enough to let students who couldn't go back home for the summer stay. Nate was mad that their parents were about to tour the world because of their dad's business trip while they were stuck at school for the summer. Tessa didn't mind. It would be like an interesting adventure with the school empty with the exception of the headmistress and a popular teacher among the students named Henry Branwell and a few other students who couldn't go home for the summer like she and Nate. Plus, The London Institute had a very large library.

Nate left her room, angrily. He had come here in hope that his sister would be a good listener, but all she had done was nag and lecture him. Tessa shrugged and continued reading her book.

* * *

Jessamine Lovelace turned to Will Herondale, "Thanks for getting me to relax. Fighting with Charlotte is so annoying."

Will's eyes were closed as he muttered a your welcome.

"Now get out of my bed," she snapped, "asshole."

"It's comfy!" Will argued, "oops that was your boobs."

"Out of my bed!" She snapped and pushed him off the bed. "I swear if you weren't so good in bed, I'd have murdered you a long time ago."

Will winked, lying on the floor. "That's the whole point of being Enemies with Benefits."

Jessamine just rolled her eyes at the nickname Will gave them and got out of bed. She and Will got dressed.

"When can I come again?" he asked his blonde enemy.

"When you're feeling horny. I'll come over if I feel horny," she replied. Will nodded and -without a goodbye- he walked out of her room.

As Jessamine began removing her bed sheets to take to the washing room to wash, she noticed Will's hoodie on the floor. Cursing and muttering about Will's lack of memory, she picked up the blue hoodie. It smelled of Will's cologne and a hint of cinnamon.

"Wow," Jessamine commented outloud," something Will leaves in my room doesn't smell of sex. A first for Will." She smelled Will's hoodie again and smiled.

* * *

"You don't have to stay here," Gabriel Lightwood told his brother, Gideon, again as they sat in the school's empty lounging room.

"I wouldn't leave you so you can go back to father when you finish school," he told Gabriel.

Gabriel raised his chin. "I could just go live by myself," he stated.

"With no money? And I'd doubt father would lend you his money," Gideon reasoned, "anyway I need the money and it wouldn't be bad to be a teacher. Once I have enough money, we can leave and get our own place."

"But-"

"I finished university and I need a job, okay? So if it makes you feel better, I came here for the job. Not you," he joked.

Gabriel sighed. "Okay."

"Plus you just need to work hard again for one more year and you'd defiantly get a scholarship to at least one university," Gideon encouraged.

"Yeah," he smiled at his brother.

"Have you decided what you want your career to be?"

"No," Gabriel confessed.

"It's okay. You can ask Charlotte or Henry for advice. They've been here for a few years, I bet they've helped students before. They would help you," Gabriel's brother reassured him.

Gabriel smiled. "Yeah I will. And Gideon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying."

* * *

"Hello Mr. Branwell," Cecily Herondale chirped as she entered Henry Branwell's office.

"Miss Cecily, please call me Henry. We are in the holidays," he told her. He gestured to the chair infront of his desk. "Please sit. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, sort of," Cecily said, "you see I need your help Mr. Br- Henry."

"What's wrong?" Henry inquired.

"See I'm sick of living in my brother's shadow and I wanted to get some spotlight so I was wondering whether you know a way I could be more independent," she asked nervously. Cecily never turned to teachers for help, but Mr. Branwell was no ordinary teacher.

"Ah, that is easy. When you want to get more independent, you need is a job," he told her.

Cecily shook her head. "Will won't let me," she explained, "he's really worried that I might get hurt especially after our sister's death."

"Ah. Is that the reason you and Will aren't going back home this summer?"

Cecily nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna be horrible if we go back. Mam will be crying and Dad will be gambling again and we don't want that."

"I see," Henry said. She was relieved he was looking at her without pity. "I have an idea. Do you know Sophia Collins?"

Cecily nodded again. Who didn't know her? She was the student who has a nasty scar on her face and works as maid in the London Institute to be able to study here. Many bullied her because she was a maid or because of her scar or both. Cecily always wanted to defend Sophie, but Will always held her back. He said they'd hurt her and plus Sophie never appreciated pity. Cecily liked that about Sophie. They both didn't like pity. They would be good friends if Sophie knew she existed.

"Well, Sophia goes to town on the weekends during day because she works in a cafe. What from Sophie told me, I understood they needed another waitress to help out Sophie on Saturdays and Sundays noon. I could talk to Sophie for you. Would you like that?" Henry inquired, looking so hopeful.

And he had every right to be hopeful, Cecily thought as she jumped from her chair excitedly. "Yes!" she squealed, "that would be perfect!" then she remembered Will "But Will won't let me."

Henry smiled. "I'll ask Sophie to keep our secret," he winked fatherly.

"Oh thank you Mr. Branwell! Thank you!" she squealed before leaving Henry's office excitedly.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want help Sophie?" Charlotte Fairchild asked Sophia Collins, a student at her school and now a maid. She was busy cleaning the tea cup Jessamine broke during the fight with her adopted mother, Charlotte.

"I'm sure Charlotte," Sophie assured her boss. Charlotte always insisted that Sophie call her by her first name. "Anyway, you should rest. You know how Jessamine is when she fights with you."

"I know too well," Charlotte said as she buried her face into her hands. "What am I gonna do with her, Sophie? She hates me. She wants her real parents and they're dead."

"She does not hate you," Sophie insisted to Charlotte, throwing away the broken tea cup into the bin. "She loves you, but it's hard to deal with the fact her parents are dead. Even if they've been dead for years."

"I know, I know, but I wish I could be the mother she wants," she whispered.

"Oh Charlotte," Sophie began.

"And this does not help I am in love with Henry," Charlotte added. This was old news to Sophie. Sophie and Charlotte were like sisters to each other (especially since there was just a few years difference between them) and Charlotte had long ago confessed that she was in love with Henry Branwell, the school's most popular teacher among the students.

"Oh you know Henry," Sophie said resting a hand on Charlotte's shoulder, "his head his always in the clouds and he's not good at reading people. He just needs time."

"Time isn't the problem here," Charlotte said, "it's the fact he does not love me back." Sophie, despite the fact she hated anyone pitying her, pitied Charlotte that minute. She loved her adopted daughter even though Jessamine acted like Charlotte was an annoying fly. She ran a school where most students didn't like her because she was strict -despite being gentle and kind- though her strictness was nothing compared to Charlotte's dead father who use to be the headmaster. She was in love with a man who was too oblivious to see that.

Love is a pain.

* * *

**I hope you liked this so far. Jem is gonna be introduced soon. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	2. Apologies

Will stood staring in silent shock as Jem Carstairs, his best friend, cursed the world and punched his pillow. Jem was usually very calm and not easily mad, but today was different. After spending the last few months of the school year trying to save up a plane ticket to and back from Shanghai, he had failed to get enough money. His father would have send him a ticket, but he couldn't afford it. It took a lot of his money to send Jem here in the first place. Now, Jem thought angrily, he was stuck here for another summer without seeing his father or his home country or his mother's grave.

"That's enough James," Will said, using Jem's full name.

"No! It is not enough William! I thought I would go see my birth home once again and now-" Jem broke off. He was crying now.

Will's face softened. "Jem, I'm so sorry," he said and Jem heard the sincerity and pain in his voice as if Will himself wanted to go to Shanghai, there was no pity in his voice. Jem loved that about Will and how he understood him and Jem vice-versa.

"It's okay," Jem heard himself say as he wiped the tears. "It happens every year."

Will's shoulders fell. "I wish I could take you," he whispered.

"No, don't think like that," Jem said hurriedly, "at least I have you this summer even if the reason you're here is not a happy-kind of reason."

"Who says whoever stays here for the summer stays because they have a choice to?" Will said.

* * *

"Jessie?" the door to Jessamine's room swung open to reveal Charlotte. Jessamine, who had been taking a nap, woke up.

"Yes?" she yawned.

Charlotte looked surprised which was weird because Jessamine always took naps. "Oh. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay, Charlotte. Did you want something?" Jessamine said, getting to the point. She was seriously exhausted.

Charlotte ignored her. "When did you get that hoodie?" she inquired.

Jessamine realized, with a shock, that she was wearing Will's hoodie. She tried to find an answer, but Charlotte's eyes had already widened.

"You've met someone!" Charlotte squealed, a girly type of scream that most girls would do after their crush asked them out or their best friend's crush asked her best friend out. Charlotte squealed like the latter.

"What? No!" Jessamine exclaimed, but her red cheeks betrayed her.

"Oh Jess! Who is he? Why didn't you tell me?" Charlotte demanded, ignoring Jessamine's protests. "Is he someone I know? C'mon Jessamine you can tell me!"

"Oh Charlotte!" Jessamine shouted. Despite trying not to hurt Charlotte more than usual, she had no choice to treat Charlotte coldly so she could back off. If Charlotte ever found out Jessamine was having sex, she had no idea what her adopted mother would do, but it would be bad. "Can you just leave me alone? Okay?! I don't like anyone, all the boys here are disgusting. Like get real, Charlotte."

Charlotte, who had been making her way over to Jessamine, froze. "Oh," she said. She looked a child who's balloon had been popped, "I didn't mean to offend you, if I did. I was just happy for you, but I was wrong."

Jessamine hid her guilty expression by bending her neck. She massaged her forehead as she asked, "Is there a reason why you came Charlotte?"

"Oh yes," Charlotte responded, recalling why she had came to Jessamine's room. "I just wanted to apologize about our fight earlier."

"Oh that," Jessamine muttered remembering the fight earlier today, "it's okay, but please understand Charlotte this is what I want."

Before could Charlotte could agree or protest, the door swung open. "Jessamine! Lunch is ready!" Henry Branwell announced and the noticed Charlotte standing awkwardly beside the bed. "Oh hello Lottie. I was looking for you. Lunch is ready."

"Thank you, Henry. We'll be right there," Charlotte replied, avoiding Henry and Jessamine's gazes. She never felt so much awkwardness unless she was in a room with Jessamine and Henry, the two most people she loved, though she doubted Jessamine and Henry felt the awkwardness. There was nothing awkward about it to them.

Henry nodded and left the room, closing the door. Jessamine sighed and swung herself out of the bed. She walked over to the closet, pulled off her -Will's- hoodie revealing her bra. Jessamine didn't care she had done that infront of Charlotte, she was her mother after all. Adopted mother, Jessamine mentally corrected herself. She grabbed a simple green strapless dress from the closet and wore it before slipping down her shorts from under the dress. She noticed she was barefoot (_of course I am, I was sleeping, _Jessamine thought) and grabbed her green sandals from under her clothes in the closet.

"I'm ready," she announced to Charlotte, but didn't find her standing there. She had obviously left the room to give Jessamine her privacy or just ditched her. She deserved the latter and would feel more guilty if Charlotte left because of the first choice.

"Why does Charlotte have to be so nice?" she muttered under her breath before throwing Will's hoodie into the closet.

* * *

Lunch was grilled cheese sandwiches.

Charlotte had apologized to everyone about the lunch since they hadn't had the chance to go grocery shopping as Sophie distributed the plates of sandwiches. Yesterday, before all the students had left, there had been a huge feat as a way of saying goodbye. The feast was so huge that no one bothered serving dinner and breakfast had been eggs done by the cook, Agatha, though no one except Henry had showed up. Henry obviously loved eggs.

Tessa didn't mind eating grilled cheese sandwiches. They were tasty and she mentally thanked Agatha. They were eating in the dining room on a long rectangular table. She looked at the people sitting down on the table. Beside her was Nate who was still ignoring her from their earlier fight though he clearly was also enjoying the sandwiches too. Beside her sat Sophie Collins. She had seen her get bullied before and once stopped the bullies from taunting her, but Sophie hadn't thank her. She had just glared and said she didn't need her pity. It was true Tessa had been secretly pitying her, but she seemed such a nice girl and she could use a friend for sophomore and freshmen year had been lonely for Tessa because all the other girls thought she was a nerd.

Across her sat the headmistress, Charlotte Fairchild. Tessa couldn't get over the fact that someone as small as Charlotte ran such a huge school. Still, she was kind and gentle and generous enough to let the students stay during the summer. Beside Charlotte sat her adopted daughter Jessamine. Jessamine was with no doubt the most prettiest girl sitting on the table, but not the most kindest. Unlike her adopted mother, Jessamine was cold and Tessa had no idea why. They had bumped into each other a few times in the hallway. They literally bumped into each other. Tessa got easily pushed around in crowds in the hallway and it always seemed like someone wanted her to hit Jessamine. Tessa shivered at how deadly the glare that Jessamine gave her before muttering a rude word and flouncing off.

On Charlotte's other side was Henry Branwell who insisted that the students call him and Charlotte by their first names during the summer vacation. No one objected. If it wasn't for Henry's joke and energy, lunch would have been boring and silent. Next to Henry sat the Lightwood brothers, first Gideon than Gabriel. Tessa had never seen Gideon before. She had only known that Gabriel had a brother who once studied at the London Institue before going to college and that he was going to be the freshmen's new English teacher. Despite Gideon being older than Gabriel, Tessa noted that Gabriel was taller than Gideon. Unlike Gideon, Tessa had seen Gabriel before. He and Will Herondale were famous for their fights. What she could understand from the rumors that Will had done something to Gabriel and Gideon's sister, Tatiana, and Gabriel has hated him for it ever since. Gabriel and Gideon were handsome though.

Beside Gabriel was ironically Will Herondale's sister, Cecily. She had strikingly blue eyes and long black hair. She had heard Cecily telling a friend during school that she was planning to take archery during the summer. Tessa wondered if that was before or after she had known that she would be stuck in school for the summer. Beside Cecily was two empty seats.

Just as she noticed that, the dining room's door opened to reveal two boys that took Tessa's breath away. She knew by the similarity between Cecily and the first boy that this was the famous Will Herondale. He had the same eyes and hair as Cecily and he was breathtakingly handsome. Tessa had never seen him before for she had no classes with him since he was a year higher than her and she never noticed anyone when she walked in the hallways, unless she bumped into them. Will's blue eyes met her gray eyes and Tessa looked away and stared at the boy beside Will.

Now the second boy was a mystery to her. She had never met or heard of this boy though he was also as handsome as Will. He looked like a fairy-tale prince with his odd silver hair and matching silver eyes and lashes. His eyes also met Tessa's and that's when she decided it was best for her to look at her plate. She didn't think she could handle another eye contact with these two handsome boys.

"Will, Jem, wonderful of you to join us," Charlotte finally said in a nagging-mother's tone, but there was a hint of relief. She must have got worried over them. At least Tessa knew the silver boy's name now.

"Sorry?" Will said, but it sounded more of a question.

Charlotte sighed. "Sit down boys." The boys took their seats beside Cecily and ate their sandwiches. Henry continued with his jokes and comments and everyone just smiled or nodded in response. Tessa felt bad for Henry that no one was talking to him, but none of the teenagers were friends yet. Soon, the sandwiches were all eaten and everyone was dismissed.

Jessamine eyed Nate Gray as he walked over to her after lunch. He was handsome, but was probably wasn't the brightest lamp since he failed senior year. She was still conflicted whether to treat him coldly or warmly when he reached her.

"You must be Jessamine Fairchild?" he said giving her a smile.

Jessamine glared daggers at him. "I'm Jessamine _Lovelace._ Just because Charlotte is my adopted mother, doesn't mean I have to have the same last name as her." With that, Jessamine left the dining room.

"You blew it," Tessa muttered as she passed Nate. Nate just simply glared at her and chased after Jessamine.

* * *

"Where are you going?" a voice asked, the same voice who had apologized to Charlotte during lunch. Will Herondale.

Tessa turned around and was surprised to find Jem with Will also, standing in the empty hallway. "Is it any of your business?" she told Will curtly. She noticed that Jem had cracked a smile. She felt her heart leap.

"No, but I'm curious," Will responded, honestly.

"Well, go and be curious about something else," Tessa suggested. She knew what boys like Will were. They were heart-breakers

"Seems like a good idea," Jem said, speaking for the first time. "C'mon Will."

"But I'm curious," Will whined to Jem, before taking a step closer to Tessa. "Are you going to the library?"

Tessa's expression betrayed her as she revealed her surprise that he knew. Will smirked. "Oh don't act so smug," Tessa snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I'm in a smug mood."

"Are you sure it isn't a slug mood? Because you are nothing, but a slug Will Herondale."

Will just raised an eyebrows. "For a girl who obviously loves books, she doesn't seem to have heard of the expression_ 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'_," he commented.

Tessa was about to slap him if Jem hadn't intervened.

"Will enough," he said before turning to Tessa, "sorry about him. He's a lunatic."

"Am not!" Will protested from behind Jem.

Jem ignored him. "I'm Jem Carstairs," he told Tessa. Tessa smiled and told him her name.

"Why is she acting nice to you?" Will demanded.

"Because I'm acting civilized," Jem responded, cracking another smile. This time it was towards Will.

"Something you aren't familiar with," Tessa added.

"Don't gang up on me! It isn't fair!" Will whined.

"We will stop if you apologize to Tessa and try to act civilized," Jem told him. Tessa found herself grinning along with Jem.

"Fine," he muttered, "I'm sorry Miss Tessa Gray for my uncivilized behavior. I will try to act more civilized."

Tessa smirked. "What a decent apology," she told him.

"That came from a very handsome single man," Will winked at her.

Tessa blushed, but quickly turned away. "Have you heard Mister Herondale that modesty is a nice trait?"

"Is it as nice as you?" Will inquired.

"Flirting isn't civilized," she commented.

Jem cracked another smile as Will demanded, "How come?"

"I think you blew another decent chance with her again William," Jem teased as the trio walked to the library.

* * *

Someone knocked on Cecily's door. "Come in!" she shouted. The door opened to reveal Sophie Collins.

"Hi Cecily," she said.

"Oh hi!" Cecily exclaimed looking up from her magazine. She had been lounging on her bed re-reading all her magazines. She sat up and crossed her legs. "What's up?"

"Mr. Branwell said you needed a job?" Sophie said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah!" Cecily said, remembering her conversation earlier with Henry, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Sophie replied, "it would be fun. All you have to do is come with me to the cafe on Saturday and do an interview then if all goes well, you'd get the job."

"Great," Cecily said. "Thanks Sophie."

"Your welcome." Sophie turned to leave, but Cecily called her back.

"Hey? Sophie?" she said, "there's a movie on TV at 8. Do you want to watch it with me?"

Sophie hesitated. "What movie?" she inquired.

"Disney's Frozen," Cecily said, "I'm a sucker for Disney movies."

Sophie smiled. It was a nice smile, Cecily thought. "So am I. I'll see you at the lounging room at 8."

* * *

"Come in," Charlotte said as someone knocked on her door. The person entered and it was Henry Branwell.

"Hi Charlotte," he said, giving her a smile.

"Oh, Henry! I wasn't expecting you!" she exclaimed, trying to control the racing beat of her heart.

Henry played with his hands awkwardly. "Well, I came regarding about the students."

"The students?"

"Yes. They seemed so depressed over lunch that I think we need to get them someone who specializes in fun," he said, getting excited.

"That sounds like a good idea," Charlotte confessed, "but where can we find someone now?"

"Well, I have a friend in town who specializes in fun. Plus he isn't expensive," he added, looking eagerly at Charlotte. It made her heart melt.

"Okay," she decided, "we'll take him. Can you give him a call?"

"Of course."

"What's his name?"

Henry replied, "Magnus Bane."

* * *

**I hoped you loved this chapter! Magnus is gonna spread some fun around in the next chapter with his glitter! Yay! Please review! I hope this chapter didn't suck.**


	3. Kisses, Hope, and Glitter

"Hand over the remote, Gabriel!"

"Over my dead body, Herondale."

"I can arrange that for you."

Sophie and Gideon stood awkwardly in the room as their companions fought over the TV's remote. Sophie and Cecily wanted to watch the movie, Frozen, meanwhile the Lightwood brothers wanted to watch a football match. A minute later, Cecily began -and still was- trying to take the remote from Gabriel which made it hard for him to even turn on the TV. It looked like hate for Gabriel ran in the Herondale family, Gideon thought.

"They're so annoying with their bickering," Gideon heard Sophie mutter.

"I know," Gideon agreed. Sophie looked at him in surprise, she didn't know he had heard her, "how about we take a walk while these two sort things out?"

Sophie hesitated. She was wary of Gideon and she didn't want to lead him on if his idea of a walk was a romantic gesture. "Alright," she finally decided. The pair left the room.

"Gabriel! Give it!" Cecily demanded, scowling at the tall green-eyed boy.

He simply smirked. "Come and get it freshman," Gabriel challenged as he tried to turn on the TV. However, Cecily had pounced high enough to reach the remote. Unfortunately, her body slammed into Gabriel's as she fell. The angry teenagers found themselves on the floor with Cecily on top and Gabriel below her. The younger girl began to blush, realizing how close she and Gabriel's faces were. Gabriel was blushing too. Cecily secretly admitted to herself that he looked cute when he was embarrassed.

"Well," she finally said breaking the silence, "you are not dead, but" -she plucked out the remote from Gabriel's numb hand- "I still got the remote after all."

* * *

A knock on the door distracted Jessamine from her work out exercises. She had been busy doing push-ups.

"Who is it?" she called.

She heard a faint response which sounded like Charlotte's voice. "Come in."

The door swung open, but Jessamine didn't bother turning around to look at Charlotte as she continued doing her push-ups. "What is this interesting view?" a male voice that definitely did not belong to Charlotte said. It belonged to Nate Gray.

Jessamine stopped doing her push-ups and stoop up quickly and turned to Nate. He was still wearing the same clothes from lunch with a smirk on his face as he eyed Jessamine up and down. She had a feeling she was blushing. She was only wearing a sport bra and old gray yoga pants that once belonged to Charlotte and here was Nate looking her up down.

Jessamine crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"I wanted to apologize for offending you after lunch," Nate responded who was eyeing her chest.

"Well you did. Now leave," she demanded.

"But I haven't apologized. I had only said I intended to," he told her. He was getting on her nerves.

"Go on with it then."

He took Jessamine's hand and said, "I am sorry for offending you, Jessamine Lovelace. May you forgive me?"

She stood a bit, considering. He was handsome though not Will-handsome, but handsome enough to date. "Are you dating anyone?"

* * *

"And that is why you never should trust a duck," Will explained to Tessa, who looked at him like he insane, as Jem sat beside her on the couch smiling and rolling his eyes at Will.

"Okay," she finally responded, "you have some serious issues."

"Indeed," he said, winking at her, "a certain lady refuses to admit I am breathtakingly handsome."

Tessa blushed again, but replied sarcastically, "That certain lady is a smart one for knowing the truth." Jem chuckled.

"You're just jealous of my beauty," Will accused her as he flipped his hair.

"Is he always like this?" she asked Jem.

Jem replied, "By the end of the summer, whenever someone asks you that, you'll find yourself saying 'It's _Will.' _"

"You two are still ganging up on me," Will told them, pretending to be upset.

Jem just stood up and ruffled Will's black hair. "Let's go to the lounging room and watch TV," he suggested. Will and Tessa agreed. They walked to the library door and the moment they stepped out of the room, Cecily passed by them running as Gabriel ran after her. The trio silently watched the pair as they disappeared around the corner.

"I really hope Gabriel isn't planning to rape my sister," Will said thoughtfully.

Jem and Tessa ignored him. "Well, that cancels our plans to watch TV," Jem commented, "because I saw Cecily holding the TV remote as she ran."

"So he is not planning to rape my sister."

* * *

Sophie expected that Gideon would ask her questions about her scar the moment they were alone as they walked inside the school, but he did not. Instead he asked her questions about her that weren't too personal, told her about his life at University and some childhood memories about him and Gabriel's adventures. Sophie quite enjoyed his company. He made her laugh and smile. It had been such a long time ago since anyone made her laugh. Even Charlotte , her closest friend who wasn't the joking type, never made her laugh like Gideon did.

Something in her chest grew a bit. It was called hope.

Or that could have been the shock of seeing Gabriel chasing after Cecily in the hallways and they were both laughing.

Gideon blinked. "Well, we all know who's definitely getting married soon," he said and Sophie noted how serious he sounded. Without noticing, she found herself fingering her scar on her face. Would marriage ever be possible for Sophie when she had such an ugly scar? She didn't want to know.

The feeling in her chest disappeared. She had given up on hope a bit too quickly.

* * *

Minutes later, Jesamine was pinned to her bedroom wall as Nate kissed her. She was kissing back as she ran her hands through his soft hair. Not breaking the kiss, Nate lowered his hand to Jessamine's chest and slipped his hand under her sport bra. She gasped during Nate's kisses, but Nate's lips muffled the sound as he continued to kiss her and feel her boobs.

He broke the kiss and left trails of kisses on her jaw, down to her neck, to her collarbone with his hand still up her sport bra. Jessamine gasped as Nate rubbed his thumb over her tit. He pulled away and took of Jessamine's sport bra. She gasped when he began sucking one of Jessamine's boobs and played with the other earning moans from her.

"Oh Nate," she gasped.

* * *

Will arrived at the dining room early for breakfast the next morning. He was surprised to find Jessamine already sitting down, waiting for Agatha to finish breakfast.

"I'm surprised you're up early," he told Jessamine as he sat beside her on the table.

"Why so?" she inquired.

"Because you were up pretty late making love with someone," he told her calmly and enjoyed seeing her flush so red. "So who is he?" Will asked.

"None of your business."

"Yes it is. After all, we are Enemies with Benefits," he reminded her.

Jessamine was saved from answering Will's question when Henry walked in beside him an Indonesian man, who was mostly covered in glitter. Talk about horrible taste in fashion, she thought as she eyed the stranger. His eyes were almost like a cat's eyes, Jessamine noted.

"Who's the walking disco ball, Henry?" Will questioned, tilting his head. "Is he the guy Jessamine has been making lo-" Will was interrupted when Jessamine kicked his ankle under the table.

Henry didn't hear Will's last sentence, just the first. "This is Magnus Bane," he said. "Magnus, this is William Herondale and Jessamine Lovelace."

"Nice to meet you," Magnus told them. Jessamine just nodded.

As for Will, he decided to be nosy. "What's with all the glitter?" he said, "are you trying to impress a girl? Because that is the wrong way to go."

"Fortunately for me, I'm gay," Magnus said smoothly. Jessamine quickly hid her face behind her hair to cover her shocked expression.

Will just continued talking. "So you're Henry's boyfriend?"

Henry began laughing. "No, Will. Magnus is just a friend."

"Henry introduced me to glitter," Magnus added.

"What a mistake," Jessamine muttered under her breath.

The conversation ended when everyone else filed into the dining room. There was first Charlotte walking inside and she had a friendly smile before walking over to Magnus and Henry. Behind her was Cecily and a few steps behind her was the Lightwood brothers. Will noticed Gabriel was shooting daggers to the back of Cecily's head. Sophie entered next, but quickly ran into the kitchen to help Agatha and then serve breakfast. Finally, Jem and Tessa entered laughing and smiling. Will felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of them and turned away. Jessamine noticed Will's reaction to Jem and Tessa and couldn't help feel like she needed Magnus's glitter to brighten her up because she felt so dark from inside.

"Where's Nate?" Charlotte asked when everyone sat down as Sophie served breakfast with Agatha's help.

"He's in bed. He had a hard time sleeping last night," Tessa replied. Charlotte nodded. Realization dawned on Will's face and shot Jessamine a smirk. Jessamine met his smirk with a deadly glare.

Sophie and Agatha finished serving breakfast and Sophie sat down on the last seat which was between Gideon and Jem. Sophie couldn't help find the situation a bit awkward since she was sitting between the boy she loves and the boy who made her laugh last night. Everyone helped themselves to the food, some quickly putting eggs on their plate for Henry could keep the eggs for himself.

During breakfast, Charlotte cleared her throat. Everyone paused eating and looked at her. "I like to make an announcement," she said, standing up. "Everyone this is Magnus Bane. He'll be in charge of your activities for the summer for three times a week."

"What? But I was going to have a Pretty Little Liars marathon!" Jessamine whined.

Charlotte mentally sighed. "Maybe another day Jessie," she told her, "your activities will start today after breakfast. So after breakfast, get dressed into sport clothes, and meet Magnus in the lounging room. Me and Henry are going to town to do some grocery shopping. I expect you all to listen to Magnus and if you do not, Magnus will tell me and you will be punished. Understood?" Everyone reluctantly nodded.

"What about Nate?" Tessa asked Charlotte.

"If he is still tired, then he can skip today, but he will be expected to join the activities tomorrow," she replied thoughtfully. With that, everyone continued their breakfast as Magnus grinned at them evilly.

He had a feeling it would be an interesting day for all of them.

* * *

**Magnus just arrived and he's already planning to make their lives a misery X'D . So what did you think of this chapter? I know there wasn't many fluffy moments (with exception of Cecily falling down on Gabriel), but the next chapter will be much more interesting. Please review and tell me your opinion!**


	4. Gravy and More Glitter

**THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND SUPPORT GUYS...! LIKE NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE THIS FEELING READING YOUR REVIEWS.**

**Hearts With Love: Thank you so much. I wanted humor to be in this story because it is my strong point, even stronger than romance (well, I think). Sorry no swimming through glitter, but don't worry, Will is disappointed too. Really? I was scared that I'd make them too out of character.**

**Ilikebigbooksandicannotlie18: Well, I'm praying you'll love this chapter!**

**ASilverShadowhunter: I'm glad that in this boarding school story you saw the uniqueness I was heading for. I'm so glad you like it, I hope my future chapters (including this one) don't disappoint you!**

**Guest 1: Thank you! You don't have to wait any longer! Here is the chapter!**

**Guest 2: Thanks :) I hope the rest of the chapters in the future will also be good in your opinion **

**1FanGirlGeek: Well, I kept writing for you and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Charlotte, are you ready?" Henry called standing in front of her closed room.

The noise of a crash came from inside Charlotte's room. "One minute!" she shouted back. True to her word, after one minute, she opened the door. She was wearing loose black pants with a red top and a a black and red striped jacket (which was an odd choice, it was summer). Henry had always noticed that Charlotte never wore anything revealing. "Sorry, I took long," she apologized.

"It is alright. What happened? I heard a crash," he said concerned and curious.

Charlotte flushed. "Your voice startled me and I accidentally knocked over my lamp."

"Sorry," he apologized now. "I can fix it for you," he offered.

Charlotte ducked her head and hid her smile. "It's okay. I never liked that lamp anyway."

"Then I will build you a new lamp!" he declared.

"That isn't necessary," she began to protest, but Henry just waved her off.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. I can't wait to go to town. It feels such a long time since I've been.." she trailed off when she noted Henry was frowning at her hair. "What's wrong?"

"You're not ready," he stated. Charlotte had tied her hair into a ponytail. Henry pulled the hairband from her and her brown hair fell to her shoulders. "That's much better. You look beautiful," he commented as he smoothed Charlotte's hair that reached her shoulders. She shivered lightly as she felt Henry's fingers brush her shoulders by mistake. Henry had called her beautiful. Maybe he did return her feelings.

"Thank you," she whispered gazing at him. Henry didn't noticed as he stepped back to admire his work of art.

"Your welcome," he replied with a smile, "besides now someone will notice you and you might get a boyfriend!"

With that, Henry began walking down the hallway. Charlotte, hopes distinguished, followed him. He still didn't return her feelings, obviously.

"Why won't you notice me?" she mouthed, tempted to say those words out loud.

* * *

Sophie rolled her eyes. Why did Mr. Branwell have to be so oblivious to Charlotte's feeling? She could only imagine the agony Charlotte was feeling. How would she have loved to rush between them and announce that Charlotte loved Henry and rush off, the problem was Sophie wasn't sure what kind of effect it would have on Henry. Would he be pleased or horrified? Horrified wouldn't be the word, Henry was too kind to be horrified. He'd find it awkward.

She had been spying, around the corner as Charlotte and Henry talked. Charlotte would murder her if she ever found out that Sophie had been spying. Of course she would murder Sophie in a best-friends-way type. Sophie, deep in her thoughts, let out a gasp when two hands slammed onto her shoulders.

"Boo," a voice whispered into her ear. Sophie turned around to meet Gideon Lightwood's eyes.

"Gideon!" she said, part of her relieved that it wasn't Charlotte or Henry, angrily.

He chuckled. "Did I scare you?" he teased tucking a dark strand of her behind her ear. She shivered at his touch.

"No," Sophie lied as she noticed that was wearing a sky-blue shirt and light brown pants with green shoes. "You don't look like you're dressed into your sport clothes."

"Nope. I don't have to attend since I'm not a teenager and a teacher. I made sure with Charlotte before she went out," he said eyeing Sophie's clothes. Sophie was not those type of girls to wear sport bras. She just wore an Addias loose blue shirt and black shorts that reached her knees with blue shoes. "However, you unfortunately have to."

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day, now that you're free?" Sophie inquired.

"Charlotte asked me to help Magnus with you lot," he responded, taking a step closer to Sophie. He was close, a little too close. Sophie felt her heart pace quicken.

She titled her head. "What are we? Children?" she said. Gideon smiled, but not at Sophie's sentence. Sophie had accidentally tilted her head which must have given him a sign to kiss her because he was lowering his lips to her's. Sophie tried to find a way to escape, but his lips were already on her's. He was pressing his lips on her's as if waiting for her to kiss him, not rushing her.

Just as Sophie began closing her eyes, she saw a knife. She felt the hardness of the wall on her pinned wrists. An angry shout roared from the past as a hand hit her cheek. Sophie's eyes widened and her hands found Gideon's chest and pushed him away. Gideon, surprised, was easily thrown back despite his strength.

"I don't think you should do that Mr. Lightwood," she said coldly.

Gideon raised his eyebrows in shock. "Mr. Lightwood? And do what? Did I do anything wrong?"

"You kissed me when it is strictly not allowed for the students to kiss their teachers," she told him.

"Sophie-" he began, but she cut him off.

"I work here as a maid to afford studying here. You work here to be obviously with your brother. We have jobs to lose that could cause us to loose something important. I'm sorry Mr. Lightwood," she told him, her tone emotionless. With that she walked away.

* * *

"What's with the sport clothes?" Magnus demanded when he swept inside the lounging room to see the teenagers sitting or standing, as they waited for him. Magnus liked to be fashionably late.

"Charlotte said we have to wear them," Gideon -or was it Gabriel?- said. He was supposed to help him with the kids since he was a teacher.

Magnus paused. "When?" he finally asked.

"At breakfast."

"I must have been asleep."

"Or maybe there's too much glitter in your ears," Will suggested. Tessa giggled as Jem -who was supposed to send Will a warning look- smiled at him.

"I know where you live," Magnus threatened him. "Anyway, you changed your clothes for no reason for we are doing Arts and Crafts today!"

"How unfortunate. I really wanted to swim through a pool of glitter."

"Watch it, Herondale, I can choke you with my glitter."

Magnus turned away from Will just as Jem whispered, "I think he's quite serious."

"Come along children," Magnus claps, to get their attention. With that, he leads the way to who-knows-where.

They really think we are children, Sophie thought as she and the others follow Magnus.

* * *

Charlotte felt a pang of jealousy when she saw a girl from afar checking out Henry who was beside the eggs section. Pushing down the Green Monster, she walked over to Henry and dropped in the trolley a sack of potatoes.

"I'm thinking about asking Agatha to make mashed potato for lunch," Charlotte told Henry to catch his attention.

Henry grinned. "That's a good idea! Which means we need gravy!"

"Gravy?"

"Please don't tell me you eat mashed potato without gravy?" Charlotte just rolled her eyes at Henry's horror.

"Fine. We'll get gravy," she promised. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the girl was still checking Henry out. "Henry, I think that girl likes you."

Henry frowned. "Which girl?" Charlotte pointed at the girl. Henry looked and the girl quickly turned away, blushing.

"What do you think of her?" Charlotte said, trying to keep her voice light.

He shrugged. "She's a stranger," he stated.

Charlotte wanted to choke Henry. "I mean like is she cute?"

Henry titled his head as if he could see the girl's beauty in a different angle. "I guess."

"So, why don't you go and talk to her? She's obviously interested," Charlotte suggested. Did she have to spell out everything for him?

"No," he responded turning away, "I don't think so.

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested in her."'

"Henry, you're never interested in anybody," Charlotte pointed out, "have you ever even dated a girl?"

"Uh no," he muttered, his face getting more red by the minute.

"Oh." Charlotte didn't expect that. "Well, have you ever had a crush on a girl?"

Henry paused for a minute. "Yes. It was around 7th grade, but I stopped liking her when I realized the girl had a crazy-obsession with boy-bands."

"Boy-bands? Seriously, Henry?" Charlotte said, smiling.

"She was very obsessed," he argued. Charlotte just laughed.

* * *

"Your task is simple," Magnus said, "make something that is covered in glitter." They were in Arts and Crafts room of the London Institute.

"Can you be my Arts and Crafts project then? You're already covered in glitter," Will stated with a smirk.

"I will get my revenge on you."

"As you sparkle?"

Jem hit the back of Will's head. "Shut up William," he told his best friend.

"Wait, why does it have to be in glitter?" Jessamine said, studying her nails.

"Because I don't have any glitter objects that are handmade and it would be a nice touch to my new room here," Magnus replied.

"Oh God, he's living here too?" Will muttered.

"Be polite Will," Tessa whispered.

"But I'm mad at Magnus, Tess. I wanted to swim in a pool of glitter."

"Anyway, on one table the boys will sit and the other table will be where the girls sit. I know how you teenagers are with your hormones so I'm really hoping you all are straight," Magnus told them, ignoring Will.

"Why? Am I not good-looking enough for you?" Will demanded, flipping his hair.

"Well, if I said that, I'd be insulting my boyfriend. He looks like you."

"I look like Henry? Well, that's not very nice."

Magnus just glared.

"I will deal with him," Gabriel announced as he grabbed a frying pan from one of the tables and hit Will with it from behind. Will stumbled to the floor.

"Will!" Cecily gasped.

Magnus waved his hand. "He'll be okay." He pointed to Sophie. "You're the maid too, right? May you get us some a bucket of water?"

Without a word, Sophie went out of the room.

"I can't believe you hit my brother!" Cecily screamed at Gabriel, as she knelt down beside Will's body.

"Oh he deserved it," Gabriel told her.

Magnus looked at Gabriel. "I think you're my favorite, Gideon."

"I'm Gabriel."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Well, yes, if I'm your favorite."

"You're no longer favorite, Gale."

Cecily snorted. "He isn't even hot enough to be called Gale."

Gabriel looked at her weirdly. "What does the name, Gale, have to do with my looks?"

"Have you watched the Hunger Games?"

"What I like to know," Jem said interrupting Cecily and Gabriel's argument, "what was a frying pan doing in an Arts and Crafts room?"

Magnus looked up from Will's unconscious body. "I've always wanted a frying pan covered with glitter."

* * *

"Henry?"

"Yes, Lottie?"

"Do I really have to carry this jar of gravy the whole way on my lap?"

Henry, who was driving, glanced at Charlotte from the corner of his eye. They were driving back to the London Institute and Henry had insisted Charlotte carry the jar of gravy on her lap for the whole way.

"Yes. If we leave it with rest of the stuff in the back, it might spill and ruin my baby."

"Your baby?" Charlotte repeated, giving Henry a weird look. She had no idea Henry was the type of guy to love his car so much to give it nicknames.

"Yes. Florida is too precious to me to even have gravy spilled on it," he replied.

Before Charlotte could reply, her eyes landed on a squirrel in the middle of the road. The same road they were one.

"HENRY! STOP THE CAR! SQUIRREL!" Henry quickly pulled the break. Charlotte and Henry would have flew if they weren't wearing seat belts. Unfortunately, the gravy flew.

* * *

Water drenched Will and he woke up, startled.

"What the..?" He exclaimed and looked around. Beside him was Cecily and the other side was Jem with Tessa hovering near him. He looked up to see a smirking Magnus, holding a empty bucket upside down.

"Did you throw water on me?" he demanded.

"No regrets," Magnus just replied as cast away the bucket.

"Is that your revenge?"

"Nowhere close, William."

"What happened?" he said rubbing his head. "My hand is pounding like a drum."

"The bastard over there," Cecily said jerking her thumb behind her where Gabriel stood, "hit you with a frying pan."

"I was doing Magnus a favor," he protested as he smirked at Will.

Will frowned. "What was a frying pan even doing in the Arts and Crafts room?"

Before Magnus could answer, Jem replied, "Don't ask."

Will noticed from the corner of his eye that Gabriel was still smirking at him. He slowly got up and walked over to a table. Everyone stared at him confused as he opened a jar of glitter. They only understood what was going on when Will grabbed a handful of glitter and threw it towards Gabriel. Gabriel ducked fast and the glitter flew in Jessamine's face.

"WILL YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed. She grabbed a jar of glitter and took some and threw it. However, Gabriel took this chance to put his head up. His hair was covered in glitter.

Will bursted out laughing. Cecily said smugly, "Glitter looks good with your hair."

Surprisingly, Gabriel smiled sweetly at Cecily. He grabbed an open box of paint and threw it on Cecily's shirt. She gasped as the yellow paint soaked her white top. "Yellow looks even better on your shirt though," he commented as his smirk returned.

"That is enough!" Gideon demanded, trying to keep things under control.

Cecily scooped some paint from her shirt and threw it on Gideon's face. She turned to Gabriel and said, "That was hitting my brother with a frying pan."

"That's how you wanna play? Okay we'll play," Gideon exclaimed and threw glitter at Cecily, but Cecily ducked and it hit Sophie in the face.

"GIDEON!" she screamed. She scooped up some paint from Cecily's top (That action surprised Cecily) and threw it at Gideon. It hit him on his face.

Tessa and Jem tried to sneak away before they got hit, but Will noticed. "TESSA AND JEM ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE! ATTACK!" he shouted and everyone threw paint and glitter on them except Magnus.

"That is enough children! Play time is over!" He said angrily before everyone threw glitter and paint on him.

The war raged on, some went down, some survived. However, the war was stopped by the queen who ran the country, Charlotte Fairchild.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Everyone turned to the doorway to see an angry Charlotte and a Henry covered in gravy.

Everyone was silent and were too terrified to answer. Finally Henry asked, "Why do you guys look like walking disco balls?"

"Why are you covered in gravy?" Will countered back.

"Fair point."

* * *

Charlotte punished them -including Magnus- to clean up the mess they made in the Arts and Crafts room. After everyone got cleaned up, they began their punishment and finished around midnight.

Will was so tired from scrubbing that was ready to sleep. He threw away the blankets and fell face first on the bed. Bad mistake. He removed his face from his bed and found himself (from the front) and his bed covered in glittered.

"MAGNUS!"

Magnus smiled to himself in bed as he heard Will scream. I guess he found his little surprise.

* * *

**SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES. I was so excited to post this I didn't proof-read it. I just had soo much fun writing this chapter and I wanted to see what you guys thought of it. Was it as good as you expected to be or are you disappointed? I think this chapter by so far is the most chapter I'm proud of and I really enjoyed writing this! Please review and tell me your opinion.**


	5. Saturday Morning

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm so glad you liked my story. I seriously am so happy. Sorry for the late update, I was busy writing the first chapter of No Choice. Please check it out if you like reading Cecily and Gabriel fanfictions! Anyway time to reply to the reviews!**

**Hearts With Love: I'm so glad the spelling mistakes don't interfere with the reading! Cecily threw paint on Gideon because Gabriel hit her brother so Cecily got revenge on Gideon. Your idea sounded something like Will would say so I had to put the pool of glitter! Yes, I got the frying pan from Tangled. I just totally got this vision of Will getting hit by a frying pan and Gabriel got to do the honor of hitting Will. Magnus also mixed up the names in the book, so why not? :P I'm so happy you see them doing this in the book, I really was scared I got them wrong in even the smallest way.**

**ASilverShadowhunter: YAY! You found this chapter funny and unique, my fav two words. About the Mum thing, just tell her it's a new generation thing xD**

**The-Finale-Hope: I'm proud of that line too. :)**

**TessaElsaHerondale: Aww, I'm so happy I brighten your day/night/whatever. :P Thank you so much. Humor is something I enjoy reading in books and I just love laughing when a character does or says something funny so I made my sure my stories at least had humor in them. Thanks again, I'm happy everyone says I got them right and stuff. It makes me feel really happy. Here's another chapter!**

** : Thanks! I've already decided who's gonna end up with who, so cross your fingers it will Wessa, but don't worry either way I'm going to put Wessa. :)**

* * *

Cecily felt her arms were broken after all the cleaning she did in the Arts and Crafts room. It did not help that Gabriel had been cleaning near her and they kept on accidentally brushed each other's arms or fingers. Thinking about it now made her stomach tighten because obviously exhaustion and butterflies were not a good mix. Confusion was added when she heard Henry calling her name as she walked to her room.

She turned to see him jogging towards her. He reached her and she noticed he had cleaned up though he still reeked of gravy. It made her want to eat gravy. Cecily really needed to sleep, she didn't even like gravy that much. "Good thing I caught up with you," he told Cecily, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I just wanted to remind you that I'd be taking you and Sophie to the cafe. Your interview is tomorrow."

Confusion was replaced with excitement, but it just made her stomach hurt more. She ignored the pain as she grinned and thanked Henry. He smiled back at her, bid her goodnight, and made his way to his room. Cecily went to her room, still smiling. This was her time to shine. Her name would not be Will's little sister. Her name would be Cecily Herondale.

* * *

Another plate fell and broke and Sophie bent down and apologized again to Agatha. She had woken up early because she had promised Agatha she'd help with breakfast, but that wasn't turning out well.

"That is enough Sophia," Agatha snapped. Sophie gulped. Agatha must be really pissed off if she was using her real name. "What is wrong with you lately dear? Is something bothering you?" Sophie blinked, astonished. She had thought Agatha would send her away. "Well? Speak up, girl. It breaks my heart to see you like this."

"Nothing is wrong," Sophie lied and piled the broken pieces carefully into her hand.

Agatha knelt down beside Sophie. "Don't lie to me or I will tell Charlotte you are upset." Agatha's threat actually was scary because Charlotte was the type of person to find out why you were sad and fix it. If you wouldn't say, she might tie you to a chair.

"Fine," she muttered. "You got me." Agatha smiled triumphantly. She motioned her to keep talking. "Okay, the day before I was walking around with Mr. Lightwood -the teacher, not Gabriel- and he made me laugh and it felt good. He made me feel good, I thought I found another true friend, but yesterday morning he kissed me and I remembered what happened and I pushed him away. Yet..yet I can't get over that kiss." She looked up at Agatha after she finished speaking.

"Oh Sophie!" She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. While Charlotte was like a sister to Sophie, Agatha was a mother to her. "My poor little Sophie! Already dealing with the hardships of being in love! My poor baby."

Sophie, before she could stop herself, said, "But I love Jem, not Gideon! I'm sure of it. Every time I see Jem, my heart flutters. But with Gideon, I'm sure I don't like him that way yet I don't know I want him."

"This is a love triangle my dear. Gideon likes you, but you love Jem and Jem seems to have hit it off with that Tessa girl," Agatha said. Sophie felt her heart being torn. Even Agatha had noticed Tessa and Jem together.

"More like a love square," she muttered.

* * *

Will couldn't eat his breakfast properly with Cecily beside him who was jumping in her seat. He finally put down his fork and commented, "I don't know who jumps higher: a kangaroo or Cecily?" Cecily stopped jumping and glared at Will silently.

"Leave her alone Will," Henry said as he put more eggs on his plate, "she's just excited to finally get out of the school."

"Oh yeah?" Will said raising an eyebrow, "where is she going?" Cecily fidgeted in her seat awkwardly.

"I'm taking her and Sophie to town. They wanted to have fun so I decided I'd take them to town as I get more gravy," Henry responded calmly.

That got Charlotte's attention. She groaned. "More gravy, Henry?" Henry just shot her a wink.

"Fine, but listen here Cecily: Henry is too old for you to date. Understand?" Will told her. Cecily kicked his ankle under the chair. Henry hadn't heard Will, but Gabriel had since he was sitting beside Will. He chocked on his orange juice.

* * *

Jem walked over to Tessa who was finishing her breakfast. "Tessa," he whispered into her ear from behind, startling her, "come. I want to show you something." Tessa stared at Jem curiously and saw that Jem was glowing. She smiled, nodded, and stood up. Jem reached for her hand and pulled her outside the dining room, both unaware that Sophie and Will had been staring at them.

Tessa followed Jem. After a few minutes of peaceful silence and holding hands, they reached a room. Jem, still holding Tessa's hand, opened the door. It was ta bedroom. Jem's bedroom, she realized with a start. Jem wouldn't just take her to anyone's room. Well, she hoped that was true or Magnus might choke them with his glitter if this was his room.

"Why are we here?" she inquired.

"I wanted to show you something," he just said before he walked to the table beside his bed. There was a violin. He grabbed it and motioned Tessa to come. She came and sat down beside Jem on the bed. He began playing and for those minutes she saw a tale of happiness mixed with sadness and longing.

* * *

Before Sophie could close her bedroom's door, a foot wedged in between. Sophie, surprised, opened the door wide again to meet two green eyes. She tried to close the door, but Gideon entered. The door fell with a bang as she stared at Gideon, her heart racing.

Gideon finally spoke, "I didn't mean to force my way into your room, but you were about to shut the door in my face."

"Can you leave?" she replied. Gideon shook his head.

"I need an explanation," he stated.

Sophie closed her eyes shut. She hoped he had thought that she just wasn't interested. "For?" she muttered, playing stupid.

"Don't play stupid," he demanded.

"I'm not." Just as she said that, she opened her eyes and saw that Gideon had pressed his hands on the wall behind. He had trapped her. She gulped.

"Yes you are," he told her. Sophie shook her head, not trusting that the words to form. With his face so close to her's was bad enough. He had to be serious about a unwanted topic.

"Fine. I want an explanation of why you pushed me away," he finally responded.

"Oh that."

"Yes that. Why did _that _happen?" there was pain in his voice. It made Sophie's heart ache. She just met this guy, why did he want her so badly? "Is it because of the teacher-student thing?"

Sophie wanted to hug Gideon for giving her something to say instead of the truth. "Yes!" she said with relief. "We can't be together!"

Gideon looked kind of relieved. "I thought because you didn't like me," he muttered, also in relief. _Yeah the liking you thing part is something I'm trying to figure out here, _Sophie thought, but did't say anything. Gideon continued talking, "Look, you're just one year away from finishing high school and I don't even teach seniors. I'm sure Charlotte would understand."

_So much for that excuse._

"I don't think so," she whispered, but Gideon didn't seem to hear her. He was too busy slowly leaning in. Sophie's heart seemed to be pushing again her chest like it wanted to get out.

"Tell me now before I kiss you: Will you push me away?" he whispered against her lips, his eyes half-closed.

She was trembling, but she wasn't entirely sure it was in a bad way. "No," she said, "no, I won't." She leaned in and closed the space between them.

* * *

"It was so beautiful!" Tessa exclaimed when Jem finished playing, "it was sad and happy at the same time."

"Sad and happy?" Jem looked at her amazed. "You understood my music?"

"Understood it?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I played a song without words about my life and you understood."

Tessa titled her head. "Your life?" she repeated and noticed the sadness in his eyes. "Yes I think I understand."

Jem pushed pack a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Tessa -I understand if you won't- but do you want to go out? Like a date?"

* * *

Jessamine found Will in her room. He was lounging on her bed. "What are you doing here? she snapped, closing the door behind her.

"Why? Is your boyfriend coming to fuck you?" he replied in a bored voice.

Jessamine blushed. "Nate is not my boyfriend," she hissed.

"Then what? Are you guys just having sex? Well, you're cheating on me that. We're suppose to have sex only with each other," he reminded her, sitting up.

She clenched her fists. "That might change when you ask Tessa out, right?"

Will's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? he said trying to sound like he didn't even care, but failed.

"Don't play stupid," she told him, "you obviously like her."

"You're wrong," he snapped as Jessamine opened her closet. "Anyway I did not come to talk about Tessa. I came for some sex."

Jessamine sighed. "Not now, Will. Nate asked me if I wanted to go swimming in the school's pool."

"And end up having some sex underwater," he added then noticed something in Jessamine's closet. "What is that?" Before Jessamine could see what Will was referring to, he had already appeared next to Jessamine pulled it out from her closet. It was his hoodie. Jessamine felt her her heart stop. "I was looking for this."

"Oh that. I forgot to give it you. You left it after our last sex session," she told him quickly. He nodded and smelled it. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It smells like your perfume," he replied, "you've been wearing it, haven't you?" Before Jessamine could deny it, Will had put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Jessamine gasped. Will has always touched her, but something was different about this. He began slowly trailing his finger from her collarbone to her stomach than returning to her collarbone. It made her shiver. "Oh, Jessie, looks like you have a crush on me."

Jessamine was about to deny it, but the words were stuck in her throat. He raised his eyes to meet her brown ones and smiled at her. No, he was smirking at her, He kissed her neck gently as his hands explored her body. "Will," she choked out, but Will just distracted her with another kiss on the neck. Just as she closed her eyes in pleasure, he let go of her. Her eyes shot open. They stared at each for a good amount of time, before Will smirked and walked out of the room. The moment he left, Jessamine sank to the floor.

* * *

**This chapter was originally suppose to be Cecily's first day at work, but I decided to give you a fluffy chapter. For all you Wessa fans, I'll bring you some Wessa moments soon! Anyway, I apologize for the Magnus-less chapter. Pains you, I know. Anyway, tell me in the reviews of what you thought of the romance in this chapter! Also check out my new story, No Choice, if you are a fan of Cecily and Gabriel! Bye! xoxo**


	6. Blackmail and Books

**Thanks for all those reviews guys! You know how to encourage me to continue writing! So this chapter is mainly going to be on Cecily's first day at work with some Wessa moments squeezed in between. If you're disappointed there hasn't been any proper Wessa and/or Cecily and Gabriel moments, I hope you love this chapter!**

**Heart With Love: I don't mind the small review, any review is good enough for me!**

**The-Finale-Hope: I love all the couples, including Jessa and Wessa. I fangirl about all of the couples in TID.**

**Faytherwafers: Magnus was referring to Alec, but the TMI gang won't appear. I think it's just gonna make things more complicated. Sorry if I disappointed you.**

**SilverCarstairs: OMG YOU'RE LIKE MY NEW BEST FRIEND. I honestly ship them more than Wessa, I don't know why. No, Willie, shall not be it because that is as bad as Peenis (Peeta and Katniss). Hmm, how about Jell? if not, i'm all for Jessiam.**

* * *

The interview went good.

The owner of the cafe, Marshall's Latte, asked Cecily her name, age, and if she had any experience. She told him that she didn't, so he offered her (his name is Marshall) to work today and tomorrow for now so he could see how good she was as a waitress. She agreed and thanked him. She tied her hair in a bun, grabbed an apron, and began working with Sophie. So far, she was doing okay. She chatted to children, flirted with the single men, and fangirled over couples. Sophie had given a thumbs up as they passed each other. It was actually fun working.

The best thing is no one knew Will, they just knew her. She was Cecily Herondale, the new waitress at Marshall's Latte.

* * *

Gideon never felt amazing unless he was kissing Sophie. They had actually kept on kissing for ten minutes with Gideon pinning Sophie to the wall. She had kissed him back. He felt the sparks, however the moment was interrupted when Cecily had come knocking on Sophie's door, telling her it was time to go to town. Sophie had told Cecily she was still getting dressed from inside the room as she pushed Gideon to her closet.

That had not been amazing being trapped between her clothes and trying not to step on Sophie's shoes. Still, it's the thought that counts.

* * *

Will could not understand why everyone was glowing as they ate dinner in the dining hall. The food was good, but not good enough to have stupid smiles. The only ones who weren't glowing were him, Jessamine, Gabriel, Nate, Henry and Charlotte. He and Gabriel were the only ones who noticed. Nate was checking out Jessamine who seemed out of it. _Probably from our kiss,_ Will thought. Henry was eating mashed potato with gravy as Charlotte rubbed her forehead. She obviously had a headache.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Gabriel whispered to Will.

"I'm starting to believe, Lightworm, that we have missed a sex session or something," he muttered back to Gabriel.

Gabriel eyed the glowing people. "Who do you think fucked who?" he inquired.

"Well, since Sophie and Cecily were alone at town, they must have have had sex and Jem, Tessa, and Gideon must have had a threesome."

"Our siblings have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah. Like, why didn't they invite me?" Will demanded.

"Because they're sane."

* * *

"Tessa!" She turned to see Will running after. "I was looking for you!"

"I was about to go to the library," she told him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the bookstore."

"The bookstore?"

Will nodded. "I'm going to town tomorrow to buy some new books. I thought you'd like to come," he explained.

Tessa smiled and agreed. She was glowing again, not the Will didn't mind. From up-close, he wanted her to always glow. She looked beautiful in that moment.

"Great," he breathed, "I'll tell you when to get ready, okay?"

"Okay," she responded.

Will began to turn away when he remembered something. "Tessa?"

"Yeah, Will?"

"Did you have a threesome with Jem and Gideon?"

* * *

_"want to go to a cafe tomorrow?"_

a reply to the text says: _"yeah, sure. do you have any cafes in mind?"_

_"no. i forgot how the town even looks like."_

_"how very smart of you."_

_"shut up. any cafes you know?" _

_"starbucks?"_

_"no."_

_"fine. marshall's latte?"_

_"as long as it's better than starbucks."_

* * *

Jem knocked on Tessa's door with a wide grin. It only took a few seconds before Tessa's door is swung open revealing the beautiful girl herself. She was still in her clothes from dinner and she was clutching a book upside down.

Her face broke into a similar grin like his when she saw Jem. "Hey," she exclaimed happily.

"Hey," he greeted her back, "I was thinking we could have our date tomorrow?"

Tessa's grin disappeared. "Oh. I can't."

"You can't?"

"Well," she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "I already told Will that I'd go with him to the bookstore."

Jem's grin disappeared too. "Oh."

"Look, Jem, I'm sorry. I just..when I hear the word book I forget everything else."

He gave her a small smile. "It's alright. I know how you love books."

"I can cancel with Will if you want," Tessa said, but her mind was far away. Weren't boys suppose to get mad and protective if a girl cancels a date just to go somewhere with a guy friend? That always happened in books, but Jem was calm and smiling and understanding.

"No. You have a good time," he told her, smiling. He tucked her hair behind her ear. That made Tessa blush.

"Come with us," she blurted out, "please." That made Jem grin.

"No way. I've seen how Will is when he's in a bookstore. I rather not be trapped with two book-lovers," he teased.

"Oh shut up," she laughed, punching his shoulder lightly.

"But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"When the owner tells you leave because he wants to close, make sure Will doesn't sneak in again or refuse to leave."

"I might do the same as Will so no promises," she informed him. Jem just smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"Aren't those my late waitresses?" Marshall joked when Sophie and Cecily entered the cafe.

"Blame the bus driver. He made us late," Sophie protested. Marshall just rolled his eyes, teasingly. Marshall was a family man in his late thirties or early forties. Despite being a family man, he looked quite fit with his broad shoulders and fast movement in making coffee. It must be handy when you're looking after the children.

"Hey Marshall," Cecily greeted him, shooting a grin.

"Cecily!" he exclaimed, as if she was an old friend, "I have to admit you did a good job yesterday. Do the same today and the job is your's."

Cecily grinned. "You can count on it."

* * *

"Even when she's about to buy more books, she'll stay in the library until the last minute," Will said in an amused voice.

Tessa looked up. He was standing in front of her seat. "I wonder why when I come here," she muttered, "the devil always decides to follow me."

"I am not a devil," Will argued, "people have called me angel and I am with my amazing blue eyes."

"The blue eyes are a trick."

He grabbed Tessa's wrist and pulled her up. She found her body pressed against his. "Well, Tessa, you are a very bad Christian girl hanging around with the devil," he whispered and Tessa almost agreed.

* * *

Cecily's back was turned when the door opened and slammed shut. She was busy serving a happy newly married couple. She glanced to the kitchen door, but she could hear Sophie's soft voice singing as she made coffee.

She smiled at the couple after putting their drinks on the table just as someone called, "Waitress!" The voice was familiar. Cecily turned and stopped when she saw Gabriel and Gideon sitting near the window. Gabriel's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. Gideon just raised his eyebrows. She finally moved toward them.

"Hello and welcome to Marshall's Latte," Cecily said in a fake-happy voice. "I'm your waitress for today and how can I help you?"

"Does Will know you work here?" Gabriel blurted out before Gideon could order his drink. She fidgeted awkwardly at Gabriel's question. A smirk played on his lips as he understood. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"You can't tell him," she snapped, glaring at Gabriel. He kept on smirking.

Gideon just muttered that he wanted black coffee and went to the bathroom. "Why shouldn't I tell him?" he said, amused.

"Because he doesn't like me working, okay? So can you please not tell him?"

"What's in it for me?"

Cecily clenched her teeth. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Countless favors from you whenever I ask."

"Fine, but sex isn't included," she told him.

Gabriel just raised his eyebrows. "You know I'm not a pervert to ask you to have sex with me," he said, "have some faith."

_Faith doesn't exist,_ Cecily thought, _not with you or anybody and especially not with Will._

* * *

Will parked his car infront of the bookstore. "You drive good for a complete maniac," Tessa commented as she and Will got out of the car.

"First, a devil. Now a maniac?" Will muttered, pretending to be offended. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you believe ducks are evil when they're so cute."

"Oh God, you're a duck-believer like Jem?"

"Duck-believer?" she snorted as Will opened the door for her. She stepped in and she felt her heart stop at the sight of the many books in the bookstore. Entering a bookstore or library was like always entering a dream for Tessa. A real dream.

"Yes. A duck-believer. That exists," Will responded, cutting Tessa from her thoughts, to her earlier statement.

"No it doesn't. You just made that up."

"Did not."

"Did so."

Will sighed. "What did I get myself into by going out with a duck-believer?" he muttered before disappearing among the books. Tessa just rolled her eyes and began looking for books to buy. After an hour, Will came up from behind her. "I'm going to buy these," Will announced waving two books. Tessa grabbed Will's wrists to stop them from moving and read the titles. _The Fault In Our Stars_ and _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Lightning Thief._

"I didn't know you liked those type of books," Tessa commented. She looked up to see Will staring at her in awe and that he was blushing. She realized she was still holding his wrists and let go. Will looked sort of disappointed.

"What do you mean 'those type of books'? This one is romance and the other is fantasy," he responded, confused.

"Those are modern books."

"Welcome to the modern age, Tessa."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not funny."

"I am _very _funny," Will told her, "so what type of books do you read?"

"Classics," she answered with no hesitation.

"So you read Dickens's books?" he inquired. Tessa nodded and Will groaned. "So you probably adore _Tale of Two Cities_ , don't you?"

"What's wrong with that book?" she coldly demanded. That book was her all-time favorite. She grew up with that book. She loves that book. It was something she got instead of a friend.

"It's stupid. What kind of person dies for love when the girl has chosen someone else?"

"It doesn't matter," Tessa explained defensively. "As long as you really do love someone, you'll do anything for them."

"That's stupid.

"You're stupid. Don't you understand love?"

Her eyes met with Will's blue ones and she forgot she was in a bookstore. She only saw blue eyes gazing into her boring gray eyes. Finally, Will whispered, "I might understand sooner than you expect."

* * *

**I DID IT! I WROTE A WESSA CHAPTER! I think my Wessa moments were written better than my Jessa's. I'll try to improve that. I'm going to be honest and say I fear that I made Gabriel out of character towards Cecily, I don't know, but it was the only perfect way for their love story to work, so yeah. I love the comments guys, they make my day. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME, THANKS. I love you guys. Okay? Okay. Bye and please request a couple you like to read more about in the next chapter (other than Jessa and Wessa. I already planned Jessa's chapter, but it won't be the next and I already wrote a Wessa chapter). Bye xoxo**


	7. Cupid is a Glitter Addict

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for the reviews! School is getting nearer and nearer! Run. Away. So, I've been working on two stories that I would post once I finish Dawn of The Night and No Choice. The story that I'll post when I finish Dawn of The Night is called Lives. It's another kidnapping story, but totally different. Mortmain kidnapped the gang of TID when they were kids and treats them cruelly and one day Magnus decides to save them. That's how many details I'm gonna give about Lives. The second story I'll be posting it after I finish No Choice. It is called The Scar. It is about Sophie and Gideon. Sophie is happily engaged to Gideon when they get some new neighbors. I hope you like the stories's plots. But let's focus on this story.**

**Hearts With Love: THANKS! Omg you put my story over Bio? I AM HONORED. I totally ship the other characters too, so of course I had to put all my OTPs here. To stuff them in a bag aka my story. Yeah I haven't been using Magnus, but he doesn't mind. He's using the free time to make out with Alec. You're gonna get Sophie in this chapter thinking about Gabriel. I'm not sure what's Cecily and Gabriel's ship name. Hmm. ANYWAY, you'll get that too. OMG THANKS SOO MUCH. YOUR STORIES ARE AMAZING TOO. :)**

**The-Finale-Hope: Seriously? I did not notice that. XD I might have made Gabriel a bit OC to Cecily since he's always ****love struck when Cecily is near him. **

**IluvMagnus101: You'll find out soon! ;)**

**rainbowchameleon: THANK YOU VEERY MUCH :) Sure, sure, and can't because if I put Alec than I'll find my fingers typing that the MI gang appear and that's gonna be confusing and there are already lots of people in the story, sorry, I wanted to put them too :(**

* * *

Magnus lazily looked at the people eating breakfast. Henry was eating eggs while Charlotte sat there drinking black coffee. She had another headache. Tessa sat between Will and Jem and she kept on fidgeting in her seat as if the situation was awkward and maybe it was. Magnus had seen the way Jem and Will looked at her. Beside Will sat Cecily and beside her was Gabriel. She kept on glancing at Gabriel worriedly. Gabriel didn't notice. Nate was playing with his food glumly, not minding the fact his sister was sitting between two starstruck guys. It must have had to do with Jessamine not coming to breakfast. Charlotte had said Jessamine was tired. As for Gideon (he finally got their names right), he was sitting beside Sophie and he was smiling as he ate. However, Sophie looked miserable.

_They all have love problems, _he thought, _this summer could be quite interesting. _An idea popped into his mind.

He stood up and clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Hello kids!" he started cheerfully, "Today we'll be having another activity" -everyone groaned including Henry and Charlotte- "without any glitter" -everyone looked up in hope- "today I decided that you guys could learn some ballroom dancing so don't bother getting dressed and all, I have your costumes ready. Gideon you have to come."

"Okay," he muttered absentmindedly. Sophie looked like she wanted to throw up from misery.

"I'll see you children in the ballroom after breakfast." Magnus sat down and finished his breakfast.

* * *

Someone knocked on Charlotte's door. "Come in," she muttered as she racked her brains for a solution. The door opened and footsteps grew louder as the person walked across the room to her desk.

"Charlotte?" She caught her breath. It was Henry. She gulped. "Are you alright?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Of course," she replied, her eyes still glued to the papers on her desk, "do you need something?"

"Something is wrong," he stated. That made Charlotte look up at him and at that moment she never felt so much want in the idea of kissing Henry.

"What makes you say that?" she said, pretending to be uninterested and mocking Henry. However, that was hard to do. Her voice came out emotionless like a robot.

"You keep on rubbing your head which means you have a headache and you get a headache when you're stressed. You only drink black coffee when you feel there's so much pressure that food will make you throw up or have the urge to stay up because you feel you don't deserve to sleep when something is wrong," Henry explained.

Charlotte stared at him in shock. She never thought Henry was so observant of human beings, just machines. "How did you know?" she chocked out.

He blushed and fiddled with his hands. He glued his eyes to the floor. That was so _unlike _Henry. "We've been working together for years," he muttered, "of course I noticed."

"Oh," Charlotte responded. She was blushing too and looked somewhere else.

"So what's wrong?" Henry finally asked.

Charlotte decided to given in. "I'm afraid we can't afford enough money for another school year at the London Institute."

* * *

Will glared at Magnus. "You said there was no glitter."

Magnus frowned. "Did I? When?"

"At breakfast."

"Doesn't ring a bell. You must be mistaken."

"Better than being a glitter addict."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Do you want more glitter on your bed?" Will shuddered.

"He's afraid of ducks," Tessa added. Will shot her a glare.

Magnus clapped his hands. "Tessa! Such a helpful dear!" he exclaimed before raising the glittered tux he was holding. "Who's first?"

"No way are you getting use dressed in that," Gabriel stated, wrinkling his nose at the tux.

"The girls have glitter on their dresses."

"Well, that's alright for them, but glitter tuxes aren't manly."

"I wear glitter."

"Well, you are gay."

Magnus screeched, "Excuse me? What does that mean if I'm gay? That I wear high heels and dresses?"

Will snickered and muttered, "Maybe."

Before Gabriel could reply, Gideon cut in, "That's not what he means, Magnus. We just don't like glitter."

"I don't care. Dress up!" he said, throwing the glittered tux in Gabriel's arms. Gabriel just glared at Magnus.

"Where are we suppose to get dressed up?" Jessamine asked who had been forced out of bed by Charlotte to join today's activity.

"There's a girls bathroom down the hallway. The girls can go change there. As for the boys, they can stay here and change," he responded. "Now come and take your outfits."

Everyone went to the rack full of clothes and pulled out a glittered dress or tux. The girls waddled outside with their dresses. Will remembered something the moment the door closed after the girls. "You can't stay here," he told Magnus, "you're gay."

"Yes, so?"

"You'll probably check out us as we get dressed," Will stated before pointing a thumb to the door. "Get out, glitter addict."

Moments later, Magnus found himself outside the ballroom. Meanwhile, the girls had just finished changing. "The glitter dresses aren't that bad!" Jessamine muttered, checking herself out in the mirror. She wore a long white strapless dress covered in silver glitter.

The girls didn't answer. They were admiring themselves in the mirror. All the dresses were exactly the same, but a different color and glitter. For example, Tessa wore a rosy pink colored dress with red glitter. Cecily had chosen a blue dress that matched her eyes. The glitter on the dress was a darker shade of blue. As for Sophie, she wore a dark green dress with turquoise glitter.

_The dress is almost the same color as Gideon's eyes, _Sophie thought then mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking about Gideon. Jessamine noticed Sophie's scowl. She walked behind Sophie and began scooping her dark hair. "What are you doing?" Sophie demanded.

"Pulling your hair up," Jessamine explained, "unless you want to cover your scar, but I don't think it matters. Gideon seems to like you one way or another."

Sophie's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?" she spluttered as the blonde girl scooped Sophie's dark hair into her hands.

"He looks at you a lot. And he smiles a lot at you," Jessamine told her. "Does anyone have an extra hair tie?"

Cecily pulled the hair tie out of her hair. "Here you go," she said, throwing it to Jessamine.

"You're wrong," said Sophie to Jessamine. Jessamine finished tying Sophie's hair and stepped back to admire her work. "Gideon does not like."

"Ugh. You're so stupid." Jessamine rolled her eyes at Sophie. "He so does."

The other girl glared. "At least I'm not a spoiled brat," she snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Sophie told her coldly, "all you do is treat Charlotte like dirt. She tries to be a good mother and gets you anything you want. But you don't appreciate her."

"Shut up, you worthless bitch," she snapped, "just because you're all best friends with Charlotte, doesn't make you anything. You're just a maid. She pitied you and your stupid scar."

"Jessamine! Enough!" Tessa snapped as Sophie stepped away, her face pale.

"Maybe she should learn to mind her own business. What happens between me and Charlotte is my business, not her's," she told Tessa, glaring at Sophie, "she should learn not to judge everyone so easily."

With that, Jessamine flounced out of the bathroom. Tessa glared after her. "What the hell is her problem," she muttered before touching Sophie's shoulder, "are you okay?"

Sophie pulled away. "I don't need your pity." With that, she walked out of the bathroom. Tessa looked at Cecily in confusion, but Cecily just shrugged. They went to the , they were just more confused and freaked out. The boy were all wearing white tuxes with silver glitter covered on them. Jessamine was pouting in the corner.

"I guess Jessamine doesn't feel so unique now," Tessa muttered with some satisfaction.

Magnus admired his piece of art with happiness before clearing his throat. "Time to dance don't you think?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update especially since I'm traveling back to my country tomorrow. So, I might have not put all the couples you requested, but I will squeeze every single couple in the next chapter. Ugh, school is near. I really don't want school. No need for you to listen to my pointless rant. Reviews are always welcome! I love reviews and I love youu! Byee xoxo.**


	8. May I Have This Dance?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They made my day! Ugh school is near, beware! Before we answer the reviews, I just wanted to say I posted two new stories -Lives and Dear Tessa- and I'd love it if you guys check it out and review!**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: Aww thanks! You are too destined for awesomeness my friend!**

** : keep hoping my dear, you never know.. ;)**

**The-Finale-Hope: I'm ready to update *looks behind* weird..i think I heard something. Sounded like "which" ? XD :P**

**rainbowchameleon: sorry!**

**Midnightsone1118: I guess you have to wait and find out!**

* * *

Tessa was bad at dancing, but Jem (who Magnus had paired her up with) didn't comment on it. He gave her tips and smiles though. It made it feel like stamping on his feet was okay. "Tessa?"

"Am I doing something wrong again?"

He chuckled. "No. I wanted to talk about our date."

"Uh.." Tessa glanced at Magnus who was watching Gideon and Sophie dance. "Will Magnus mind?"

"Never mind Magnus. I want to talk about us," he muttered, his eyes gleaming. It made Tessa blush and smile.

"Okay," she said grinning.

"Wear anything thought maybe nothing too fancy. The date is a surprise," he whispered into her ear. With him so close, Tessa wanted to fall into his arms.

"Okay," she giggled.

"Great," Jem just replied before saying, "now I'm gonna twirl you."

Not far away was Will and Jessamine. Will kept on stepping on Jessamine's feet and she was suspecting it was on purpose. "Will you quit?" she snapped.

"What got you in a bad mood?" he countered back, "then again, you're always in a bad mood. Did you fight with your boyfriend? He looks very glum." Jessamine followed the direction of his eyes where Nate stood alone. Magnus had said there was no one to pair him up with so he had to wait for another turn.

"He's not my boyfriend," she hissed at Will.

"Right.."

Jessamine snapped at him, "What about you and Tessa? Did you guys go on your first date yet?"

"What?" Will said startled as he twirled Jessamine. He actually sounded surprise.

"Oh you know what. You like her," she stated. She felt a pang in her chest at her words.

"No."

"Don't be stupid," said Will. "But then again you're always stupid."

"Why are you so rude?"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"If I was a bitch, why did you kiss me?" Jessamine wished she could stuff those words back into her throat, but they had rolled out. Will raised an eyebrow.

"I was messing with you." Now that almost broke Jessamine's heart.

Sophie and Gideon were good dancing partners. It was like they had danced with each other before. Gideon seemed pleased at this fact, but Sophie wasn't. It was not helping Sophie find a way to push away Gideon. She wasn't ready for a boy in her life.

"Gideon," she whispered. She needed to tell him while they were still together.

"Yes Sophie?" he answered back happily.

"I-I don't think this is working."

"The dance? I think its working splendidly even Magnus is impressed."

"Not about the dance," Sophie blurted out. "I meant us."

That made Gideon stop dancing. No one noticed except Magnus who had been passing by. "What do you mean?" Gideon demanded, pain in his eyes. How could a guy get so attached to someone in a few days? Sophie thought sadly.

"I mean I don't feel that way about you," Sophie lied. Gideon just stared in shock and sadness at her.

Magnus decided to step in after listening to the conversation. "You both are excused if you want to leave," he told them quietly. He felt sorry for Gideon, it sort of reminded him of how he felt when his boyfriend at first had kept on pushing him away.

Gideon didn't say a word and left the ballroom. Sophie glanced at the door, then at Magnus. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. She left the ballroom.

Gabriel and Cecily, who were dancing nearest to the door, saw Sophie and Gideon leave. "What was that about?" Cecily muttered.

"Maybe they did something something wrong?" Gabriel suggested.

Cecily glanced at Magnus. "No, I don't think so. Magnus looks sad," she told him.

"Weird," Gabriel muttered. "Anyway, remember about our little deal?" His words gave Cecily goosebumps.

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"I have a favor to cash in."

"No sex."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm a man of my word, I assure you. Anyway, I need you to pretend to faint."

"Faint?" Cecily repeated surprised. "Why?"

"I'm sick of dancing. If you feel tired, I can take you to the nurse and we both can skip," he explained. Cecily wanted to refuse, but her eyes made their way to Will who was dancing with Jessamine. She imagined how mad he'd get if he found out she had a job.

"Fine," she muttered before throwing herself into his arms and closed her eyes. She heard Gabriel call for Magnus. After a few minutes, she heard two low voices before she felt Gabriel pick her up bridal style.

After Gabriel and Cecily left, he turned to the remaining five students. "Okay," he exclaimed, "stop dancing." Everyone obeyed and Magnus could see the reluctance in Jem and Tessa's eyes to let go of each other. "Nate is going to dance with Jessamine while Will will dance with Tessa. Sorry Jem, but you will have to step out of this round." Jem nodded and switched places with Nate who went to Jessamine and Will went to Tessa.

As Nate and Jessamine danced, the blond boy whispered into Jessamine's ear, "After this, do you want to go to town on a date?"

Jessamine thought about Will's words and his eyes always staring at Tessa. She thought about Sophie's cruel words back in the bathroom. She thought of Charlotte's disappointed expression from their last fight. She wasn't in the mood for Nate to hold her hand and whisper sweet things in her ear. She wanted to be distracted. "How about my bedroom?" she whispered back.

Will and Tessa were dancing and ,unlike with Jessamine, Will did not step on her feet. "So," Will muttered as they danced, "I was thinking we could hang out again?"

Tessa considered saying yes, but remembered her date with Jem. She shook her head. "Sorry Will. I have a date with Jem." Tessa heard Will take a gasp of air.

"Jem?" he repeated, "oh." Will took a step back. At first when they danced, Will had pulled her close that their bodies were almost touching, but now there was a distance between them. It wasn't a huge distance, but it felt like that to Tessa.

"Will," she began, but Will's expression showed that he had shut her out, so she didn't continue. She wanted to touch Will's shoulder and apologize, but she wasn't exactly sure for what.

* * *

**Other than Henry and Charlotte I did not miss out on any other couple! So the TID gang are going to get a huge surprise in the next chapter. I decided to write this chapter as fast as I can, because I found out me and my best friend are gonna be in the same class! Makes me happy! I finished this chapter in one hour. I'm sorry it's short, but now school is starting all chapters of my stories might be short. Sorry.**

**Anyway, please check out my new stories, Lives and Dear Tessa. And please tell me in the reviews your thoughts! Byee xoxo**


	9. Hope In The Institute

**HEYY! So let's get straight to the reviews, shall we?**

**1FanGirlGeek: It's not a Jessa or Wessa story. It's all the couples story, but you'll just have to wait to find out who's gonna be with Tessa.**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: I LOVE YOU TOO OMG! I LOVE UR REVIEWS TOO. You shouldn't be jealous, you have awesome stories! Aww thanks! When I publish a love triangle book, I'll say 'I dedicate this to my fellow Infernal Devices fan who I love sooo much.' lol. let me get a book published first though. Oooh was it that Tennis Match you won three matches? Hmm, must be my update giving you good luck ;) but no, you just have talent gurl!**

**rainbowchameleon: thanks, but why are you sorry for Jem?**

**SilverJem5: You'll get the Jessa date soon!**

**Midnightstone1118: (Happy Dances with you too) Thanks! :)**

* * *

"Henry give up," Charlotte sighed, leaning back into her chair. "We don't have enough money and we have no way to earn it. We should announce the school is closing down and send letters to the students and teachers."

"What about the students with us now?" Henry demanded, "They didn't choose to stay here. They had nowhere else to go!" He remembered the first day of summer when Cecily had asked for his help and confessed why she and Will were staying this summer. She could imagine the sad expression on her face when she found out that the school was closing down.

Charlotte sighed. "I know, Henry. I know, but it's better not to get stupid hopes up. We should tell the students now so they could contact any family they have to come and take them when summer is over. Plus the rest of the students -and teachers- need to receive a heads up so they could begin to look for new schools."

"What about Jessamine?" Henry asked, hoping that somehow Charlotte would find a way to see hope.

"Jessamine will be glad the school is closing down. She never liked the London Institute. It will be a dream come true for her," Charlotte sighed. "And she doesn't like me either which is why I think I should send her away."

Charlotte's words was enough to send Jessamine tumbling away from the door. She had been going to talk to Charlotte (the stupid maid's words had been annoying Jessamine for nearly the whole day, even when having sex with Nate) when she heard Henry and Charlotte talking. She had listened to the conversation and now she didn't want to listen any more.

Holding back her sobs, Jessamine ran down the hallway.

* * *

Everyone were enjoying the food and everyone looked quite happy. Obviously Magnus's ballroom dancing activity had pleased everybody except Jessamine and Will. Then again, Charlotte thought, they were always unhappy. She caught Henry's eye and she could feel him pleading her not to tell the kids, to have some hope. But hope was useless. The school was closing down.

Charlotte stood up reluctantly and cleared her throat. Everyone stopped eating and talking and turned to her. Charlotte had always made speeches in front of hundreds of students, but the small group made her nervous or maybe it was because of the bad news.

"I am sad to announce that due to the lack of money we have, we will not be able to afford another school year at the London Institute. The London Institute is shutting down," she explained, bracing herself for their reactions.

Everyone was silent as they stared at each other in shocked expressions. Henry had his head in his hands and Jessamine looked like she might cry. Charlotte felt a lump in her throat. Not only had she disappointed the two people she loves the most, but she had broken the hearts of these students. "I am sorry," Charlotte chocked out.

"But how?" Sophie demanded. "We have many students paying to be here."

"I honestly have no idea," Charlotte said miserably.

"Maybe because you paid too much for Magnus. You should fire him," Will suggested. Magnus shot him a glare.

"I came with a very huge discount thanks to your friend Henry," he snapped at Will.

"Obviously the discount wasn't huge enough."

Charlotte sighed and told Will to be quiet and proceeded to sit down. But before she could sit down, Tessa asked, "Did you officially tell everyone the school is shutting down?" Confused, Charlotte shook her head. Tessa sighed in relief. "Good. Then we have time," she stated smiling.

Cecily frowned. "For what?"

"To pack our bags and leave before the angry mob of students and teachers invade the school," Will suggested another thought. How could someone be sarcastic at a situation like this? Tessa thought, confused yet angry.

"What I really meant," she told Will -and everyone- in a clipped voice, "that I have an idea to save the school." Henry looked at Tessa in excitement while Charlotte looked at her waiting for another disappointment. Tessa continued talking. "We can do a play. A simple play. In the town. A comedy one and we'll have two people carry around an empty box among the crowd watching and they'll drop their money in it. Plus we can all get jobs at town. Summer jobs. Plus we can do a new play every two weeks. Maybe even Jem could play his violin too! We'll think of money-free ways to gain money," she said excitedly.

Everyone in the room sat silently stunned until Charlotte replied, "That is a great idea, Tessa." And it was settled over dinner. The students and Gideon would all look for a job the next morning in town as Jem used this time to play his violin in the shopping square to earn money. Meanwhile, Magnus would work on the script of their first play at school and Charlotte and Henry would design and print out posters, promoting their plays. When the afternoon comes, the group would come back to the school to rehearse Magnus's play and act live in town in two days time.

As they discussed this, Henry caught Charlotte's eye and smiled. Maybe hope does exist after all.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! :) Not much to say, but review! Byee xoxo.**


	10. A Beautiful Fairytale

**UGH. SCHOOL. IS. KILLING. ME. I'm suppose to be studying right now as I write this but I haven't wrote a single thing since school started and school started WEEKS AGO. The pain and torture...still your reviews make me feel happy! While I'm still talking, Jillessa Heronstairs did a forum called Shadowhunter World Roleplay and so far I'm enjoying it! You guys should join. The link is on Jillessa Heronstairs's bio. Hope you guys can join us!**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: Aww thanks! Those ideas are good! I can totally see Will rocking out on the guitar if they ever did a concert.**

**rainbowchameleon: yeah I feel sorry for him too.**

**The-Finale-Hope: I did not update soon like you asked. I am sorry X'D .**

**Midnightstone1118: What if I tell you that they don't? :3**

* * *

_Meet me in the Institute's Garden in one hour._

_Love, Jem._

Tessa reread the note to make sure she hadn't misread it. She had went to her room after dinner full of energy and determination to save the school when someone knocked on the door two times before slipping a folded paper under the door. It must have been Jem who delivered it. Tessa thought that was sweet. Her determination to save the school was replaced with excitement about her date with Jem then came panic. What should she wear? She had no idea what was suitable ; she wasn't a fashion girl.

Jessamine is a fashion girl. Tessa shook her head. Jessamine would never help her. Never ever. Cecily? No, Will was upset for some reason about her date with Jem. How would he react if he knew his own sister had helped her get ready! Sophie? Maybe she'd help her. Plus Sophie seemed good at doing different hair styles. Sophie's dark hair was always styled beautifully and differently every day.

She rushed off to Sophie's room. When Sophie had opened the door, Tessa had immediately begin talking about her situation. Sophie's face changed for a split section at the mention of her date with Jem, but that could have been Tessa's imagination. She hoped it was. "Well," Sophie said finally, "I can help you with the hair and help you pick a good outfit however make up is a problem. I'm only good at lip gloss and foundation -for those bad bruises or pimples."

"It's okay. That sounds perfect," Tessa told Sophie. However the other girl wasn't listening to her, she was thinking.

Sophie snapped her fingers. "Magnus obviously wears make up. I mean I can totally tell that he had eyeliner and mascara on today with a hint of blush though you couldn't tell because he went for the natural look on his cheeks."

"You sound like Jessamine."

Sophie pulled a face. "I do not. I just know this stuff because my mum was make up maniac." The moment she finished speaking, Sophie bit her bottom lip as if trying not to let any more words out which confused Tessa. What was wrong?

Tessa was more confused when Sophie brushed past her and began walking away. "Where are you going?"

Sophie turned around and shouted, "Getting Magnus! Meet us in your room!" Before Tessa could protest, she had already disappeared around the corner. Relucantly, Tessa returned to her room.

* * *

Cecily was watching television in the Lounge room when Gabriel Lightwood walked in, pulled the remote from her hands, and changed the channel. The young Herondale scowled at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You owe me," Gabriel simply stated.

"Not these type of pathetic stuff." Gabriel had sat down beside her on the couch so Cecily easily stretched her hand and got hold of the remote. Unfortunately, Gabriel was not surprised at her action and let go easily, like she predicted. He had an iron grip. Cecily pulled and Gabriel pulled from the other end. Gabriel finally pulled hard enough for Cecily not only to let go, but enough for her to fall on him.

It was an awkward situation with Gabriel's hands sprawled above him, one of his hands still clutching the remote. His body was twisted awkwardly with his upper body lying down and his downer body sort of sitting. As for Cecily, her face had landed on Gabriel's chest -just above his heart- with her hands stretched on either side of Gabriel's head. She was lying down on her knees and one of her knees stuck between his legs. Cecily used her hands to pull herself up from Gabriel's chest and they made eye contact. They were both blushing. She tried to move her legs, but Gabriel's legs held on tight on to her right knee.

"Gabriel." She was about to ask him to let go of her knee when an angry shout was heard from the door. Cecily's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'O'. Gabriel cursed under his breath. Cecily looked up preparing to meet Will's angry icy blue eyes, but for some reason his eyes seemed to be burning instead.

And Gabriel Lightwood was a dead man. Will stalked over to them and pulled Cecily off Gabriel by pulling the back of her shirt. Quickly, he dropped her to the floor and reached for his enemy's collar. He pulled Gabriel up in a sitting position, but didn't let go of his collar. "Who seduced who? _Now._"

Cecily stared at her brother shocked. "No one seduced no one, Will! It's a big misunderstanding." She hurried to her feet and tried to pull Will to look at her but he only had eyes for Gabriel.

"So I'm suppose to believe you guys were just fighting over a pillow?"

Gabriel snorted. "Actually it was the remote. Anyway, who fights over a pillow?" Cecily held in her breath waiting for Will's blow on Gabriel's face. Shockingly, Will didn't punch Gabriel though he tightened his grip on his collar.

"You think your very funny, Lightworm, but you're not. I know why you have been hanging near my sister a lot. It's because you want revenge because of Tatiana, don't you?" Cecily looked at her brother in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

Gabriel said, "Shut up, Cecily. This has nothing to do with you."

"And it better stay that way Lightworm," Will hissed. He let go of Gabriel's collar and he fell down onto the couch. Will turned to Cecily. "Let's go for a walk, dear sister."

* * *

Magnus was a make up genius.

Tessa's lips were painted with a rose pink lipgloss and her eyes had been attacked with mascara and eyeliner which was a very good touch. The eyeliner made her gray eyes look blue in comparison. Magnus didn't add blush or foundation stating that her skin was already perfect which made Tessa blush. He also helped Sophie in choosing a casual outfit for her date. Dresses were ruled out because Magnus suspected that if Tessa wore a dress, it would be either too formal or looked like Tessa was trying too hard. Those were both equally bad and embarrassing.

Sophie and Magnus decided on a simple peachy pink blouse and white jeans. For the shoes, they chose brown sandals. Magnus suggested only earrings for the accessories and Sophie had agreed and suggested a pair of pearl (not real, of course) earrings. As Tessa put the earrings on, she thought how Magnus and Sophie should have their own Fashion Makeover Show. Maybe they should name it Natural Glitter? She smiled at her silly thoughts. She turned to Sophie and Magnus and showed them the outfit. Sophie nodded vigorously and went forward to hug Tessa while Magnus just winked.

"Now remember," Magnus told her outside her room before she and Magnus and Sophie part ways. "Be yourself. Don't be anyone else, but you. So naturally you're gonna be fabulous."

Magnus was an awesome friend and had good fashion taste. As for Sophie, she had just squeezed Tessa's hand in comfort and checked her hair for anything wrong. Sophie had insisted that Tessa leave her brown hair down, but she straightened Tessa's bangs. After all, the bangs had to be the most perfect.

After that, Tessa rushed off to the Institute's garden. She was five minutes late and it took her five minutes more to find the garden. She arrived to find Jem sitting nearby on a bench. He held a red rose in his hand. He stared down at it as he twirled it. Something made Tessa pause. Jem looked like a fairytale prince waiting for his princess to give her a red rose.

_Or perhaps a kiss?_

Tessa pushed the idea out of her mind. As if sensing her presence, Jem looked up and met her gray eyes. He was smiling softly at her. Tessa's heart fluttered and she forced herself to walk towards him instead of staring at him like an idiot. He stood up when she neared him. "Tessa," he greeted her. He took her hand and brushed his lips lightly.

He acted like a prince too. The thought made Tessa smile even wider at Jem. "Jem," she whispered. He let go of her hand and offered her the rose. "Thank you."

"Just don't tell Charlotte I picked it off from the garden." She chuckled.

"I never knew you were such a rebel," she teased. She intertwined her hand with Jem's.

"Love makes you do outrageous things."

How come Jem could make Tessa feel shy yet at the same time want to do _outrageous _things? "Sorry I was late," she apologized. "Sophie and Magnus were helping me get ready."

"Sophie and Magnus?" Jem raised his eyebrows. "Honestly, that is a strange pair."

"Yet a very good one." She looked at the garden. "I can see why you chose our date here. It's beautiful." Tessa had seen the garden in daylight, but it was nothing compared to the night. The fairylights that always hung in the trees were alive giving the trees a certain magic to themselves. There was even lights installed in the ground and as they walked in the garden, they changed color. The flowers seemed to be more beautiful with water freshly sprinkled water on them, still dripping on the petals.

"It really is. I think back when I was a freshmen it use to be so dark at night that it terrified some students. That's where Henry came along and insisted on lighting the place up."

"Henry is a genius."

"Indeed though some people think he's nuts."

That surprised Tessa. "Why? I thought everyone loved him."

"They say that because he's always making up inventions that don't always work correctly or don't work at all. Once he set himself on fire and he didn't even notice."

"Really?"

"Really. Charlotte went crazy. Said he could have harmed himself or set the school on fire." They reached the middle of the garden where a river flowed, cutting the garden in half. There was a small bridge over. The river was extraordinarily bright blue and she guessed that Henry must have also installed lights in the river which made sense since the river was man-made. The bridge was a rainbow with different colors mixed together. It beautiful and artistic.

"Henry suggested one of the art students, I think it was Charlotte's niece, should paint the bridge. She was happy to do so," Jem explained. He returned to their previous topic. "But even if people think he's nuts, I admire him. Even when everyone says he can't do it or insults him, Henry does what he loves the most. Inventing."

"I can see why," Tessa commented. "He might have never invented light but look what he used them for." She gestured to the garden. "He created something beautiful."

He smiled kindly at her. "You are beautiful." Tessa blushed. They began walking on the bridge but paused in the middle to admire the river and the rest of the garden. "Some of the students call this the Blackfriar Bridge."

"Why so?"

"I don't know. Probably because the school is called the London Institute so why not name something after a London landmark?" Jem gazed at the river. "Still, I like the name. I remember once they took us to field trip to London and we visited the bridge. I found it beautiful. That's where I also met Will. He thought he saw a duck in the water."

"Will likes duck?"

Jem grinned. "Quite the opposite. He hates him. Everyone just stared at him while he screamed. I was the only one who could calm him down."

"How did you?"

"Oh I slapped him and pointed out that was a yellow balloon in the water.

Tessa covered her smile with her hand. "You really are a rebel."

"Good boys are bad boys who haven't been caught." She didn't hide her grin after that one. They stayed silent for a few minutes, gazing at the garden. Jem spoke up again. "You should really see when the sun rises in the garden. Slowly all the lights turn off as the sun's golden rays warm the garden. The transformation is quite breathtaking."

"Are you suggesting we stay out here all night?" Tessa joked. Jem smiled at her.

"No," he said seriously. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We have a school to save."

* * *

**I AM FREAKIN PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER. Next chapter is the gang trying to save the London Institute! Please review! Bye xoxo.**


End file.
